everletfandomcom-20200214-history
Encounter between Moriya and Iruel
Grom rode out at the head of the party atop his greatwolf. Far from a royal outing or diplomatic mission, Grom was heading to a fight. His tacticians had finally determined the next likely spot that the slickers would attack, and his scouts had confirmed their sightings. He had soldiers and paladins who could handle this fight, but despite Ana's pleas he had decided to lead them today. Moriya's people needed to see their King defending them. He was followed by Zephon and Turel, and they were flanked by a large number of soldiers. The reports that came in every few days had affected him just as much as the nobles of his court. He wanted his people safe. He wanted the alojas safe. Yet all accounts seemed to indicate that he couldn't have both at once. He would figure this out, and it would start today. As they neared the village, he signalled for his soldiers to fan out in a pattern they had planned prior. He had studied his quarry's routes of probable attack, He had trianed his men in the fastest way to take the beasts down. He had brought the paladins who had fought them several times before. He was ready for anything that could come his way. Anything aside from the fact that there were no panicked villagers, no injured or dead. None of his people anyway. What they found instead were guards wearing Iruel's insignia, And several villagers celebrating in the town square. Women draping their arms around the guards and men cheerfully shaking their hands. In the middle of the square was a pile of slicker bodies, charred, eviscerated, and otherwise very dead. When Grom approached, several of the guards snapped to attention and drew their weapons, which caused Grom's own soldiers to do the same. "Who's in charge here?" He demanded. Almost on cue, a large framed man, as tall as he was stepped out from behind the broken pile of slickers. His cleanly shaven head contained dark eyes with a serious gaze. He was covered in ceremonial armor and his hands were wrapped in thick heavy gauntlets, lined with burning red orbs which seemed to glow even in the bright daylight. "Who asks?" He demanded right back, stepping toward Grom. The guards from Iruel cleared a path for him, and Grom gripped the hilt of his axe. "I won't ask again... you are all invaders in my kingdom, and you have precious few moments to give me an answer before I expel you." He met the armored man's gaze unflinchingly even as another voice called out. "Calm down Krull... " A much calmer voice came out from behind him. A hand reached up to the burly warrior's shoulders and a white haired slender man came into view. This other man, similarly armored, carried a large scythe on his back, somewhat stained from the black blood of the slickers. "Remember why we are here. The king of Moriya is not our enemy." He looked at Grom with a smirk before reaching out his hand. "I am Xellos, Paladin of Iruel. Krull and I were sent here by the archbishop to resolve this little issue here," He said, nodding back toward the pile of slickers, "as he was unsure as to how Moriya could allow their villagers to needlessly suffer these attacks." Grom eyed the man carefully, not bothering to reach out for his hand. "Relay a message back to your archbishop that crossing onto our borders can be regarded as a hostile act, and that for the sake of both our nations, he should not force me to station forces to deter you from doing so." Xellos merely smiled in response "Duely noted, majesty... but what message would it send to your people if their saviors were so unceremoniously expelled?" It was then that Grom noticed how many had taken interest in the meeting. They were kept rather far back by Grom's soldiers, but still showed visible concern for the fact that their king had brought armed soldiers against the people who had come to defend them. "Pack up and return to your lands quietly. Your leadership will be notified of our response. We have work to do here." He turned to his right then as the other two paladins began to turn away. "Zephon, get a few men to question the people here and," He was interrupted by Krull's deep voice then. "Zephon? Xellos, is this the upstart you told me of? The thieving Blood Elf?" He grinned slightly, but they could all see that it wasn't out of friendly recognition. There was a hunger in his eye, and it caused Zephon to remain silently wary. "Hpmh... You knew this when you saw him, and yet you let him stand before us still? Xellos turned with an amused look. "The king has told us to move along... We do not remove eyesores until we are ordered, my friend. Come along now.." The larger paladin shook his head and looked back at Zephon once more before following Xellos. Their guards followed suit, slowly filing out of the town square leaving only Grom's troops and many dumbstruck villagers, along with the heap of defeated creatures. As the villagers watched them leave, one of them turned and called out toward Grom. "Milord! Why are they being dismissed? We were going to celebrate with them for saving us!" Grom sighed, reaching up to rub his forehead. It was as though someone thought he was not having a stressful enough time maintaining order among his people. "Invite the village leaders to the castle to voice their grievances," he told one of his guard. "I can't deal with this right now," he grumbled as he made his way back to his wolf. The Order would have to be acknowledged, both in their defense of this village and the illegal intrusion itno Moriya's lands. He would maintain order. He would not show weakness to these knights in shining armor who were doing nothing more than taking advantage of the growing cracks in his grip over the kingdom. "And send notice to Iruel for Dumah." Category:Stories